Surprise!
by Klappy
Summary: Happy birthday, Gon! It’s Gon’s special day today and his friends have prepared something special for him. Find out what it is. R&R pls! Thank you very much! :


**TITLE: **SURPRISE!

**SUMMARY: **Happy birthday, Gon! It's Gon's special day today and his friends have prepared something special for him. Find out what it is. R&R pls! Thank you very much:)

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is my first one-shot fic. I made this because today's Gon's birthday, ne? I wasn't able to make one for Kura back on his birthday because I have so much to do back then. Sigh…anyway, I hope you would like this one too, minna!

**WARNING:** OOC, yet again. :) And this is my first one-shot so I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong. Just tell me so I would know my mistakes. Arigatou! I hope you would enjoy reading it. Happy birthday, Gon :P

* * *

The sun was now mid-way to the center of the sky, and the birds are now flying to and fro as they chirped along. Vehicles were now running on the streets of York New City, while other residents were just waking up from their slumber. In one room of a certain hotel, a figure of a boy lay sleeping, curled under his blankets…

"Gon! Wake up!" Killua barged into the room of a sleeping Gon.

"Uhn…" Gon grumbled as he sat up on bed. "What's wrong, Killua?" Gon asked his best friend as he yawned.

"Change to your clothes now, Gon. We have to go somewhere." Killua happily said as he pulled Gon out of his bed.

"Where are we going, Killua?"

"You'll see when we get there. Now you change and I'll wait for you at the hotel lobby. Ok, Gon?" Killua smiled as he walked to the door. "Ok." The spiky haired boy said as he slipped into his green shirt. Killua then made his way to the elevator and stepping in, pressed the button that was marked "1", and then the elevator doors closed after. After a few minutes, the elevator doors opened again and Killua stepped out into the hotel's lobby. As he sat comfortably on one of the couches, he took his phone out and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said at the other end of the line.

"Kurapika! It's me." Killua whispered to his beetle phone.

"Killua? So…where's Gon?"

"Gon's still changing. Is everything prepared already?"

"Yeah…we're just waiting for Leorio to come back with our _special guest_."

Killua snickered but then he stopped when he saw…"Oops! Gon just came out of the elevator!" Killua said as he saw Gon step out of the elevator, and was now approaching his direction.

"Really?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah, we'll just see you there, then."

"Sure. See you two later."

"Bye." Then Killua turned off his phone and faced Gon. "Hey, Gon! That sure was fast." Gon just smiled at Killua and asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"Me? Oh…that was Kurapika."

"Really? Why?" Gon said as he blinked twice.

"You're asking too many questions, Gon. C'mon." Then Killua grabbed Gon's arm and pulled him out of the hotel. They walked along the streets of York Shin, passing different stores along the way. They've been walking for about 20 minutes until Killua pulled Gon's arm again and dragged him across the street. They walked along the street again and no sooner, Killua entered a park and Gon followed behind him. Gon smiled as he saw some birds flying down and taking a bird bath. There were also several people in the park; many were children, running around all hyper and carefree, with the wind passing by their small figures. He and Killua continued to walk, but then he noticed that Killua was now walking straight to the forest. "Where are we going, Killua?" He suddenly asked.

Killua looked over his shoulder and saw Gon looking around. He smirked and then took out his phone and dialed again. "Kurapika, it's Killua. Are they there yet?" Gon heard him and can't help but ask again, "Who's they?" Killua just looked at him and continued talking.

"Yeah. Where are you two now?" Kurapika asked from the other side of the line.

"We're almost there. Gon's already asking too many questions." Killua smirked.

"He still hasn't remembered about today?"

"Dunno…I think I woke him up too early and surprised him too much that he forgot…or…he just plainly forgotten." He heard Gon ask him again. "I have to go. We'll see you there." Then he hung up and turned his attention to Gon. "Don't you remember anything about today, Gon?"

"Huh?" Gon just blinked twice and scratched his head. "About today? Why? Is there something important about today?" Killua just narrowed his eyes and sweat dropped at what he heard. "Never mind, you'll find out soon anyway." Then Killua began to run ahead of Gon. "Wha—Hey, Killua! Wait up!" Gon shouted after his best friend but Killua ran even faster. Soon, Killua was out of Gon's sight. The spiky haired boy just ran to where he thought Killua had gone to, and no sooner, he stepped out into an open clearing with a lake in the middle of it. He was surprised at the same time delighted of the scenery in front of him.

The sun was now above his head and it's reflection on the water was fantastic for, Gon. He can hear the birds chirp as if they're singing. He can also hear the ruffling of the leaves around him, as if the trees were dancing and swaying with the wind. It was breath-taking.

"Hey, Gon…are you just going to stand there all day?" Gon merely jumped out of shock and he swiftly turned around and saw Killua smirking at him. "Relax…C'mon they're waiting."

"Wh-" But before Gon could finish his question, Killua pointed into one direction. Gon turned his gaze to where Killua was pointing at, and he was surprised to see a group of people on the other side of the lake, which he failed to notice earlier. Then the two boys ran to the group, and as soon as Gon arrived at the spot…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GON!" His friends greeted him all together. Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and even Senritsu were there, smiling at him. At first he wasn't able to cope up, but then he remembered. "Now I remember! It's my birthday today!" The little boy in green just laughed and soon the others were too. "Thanks, guys. But you really shouldn't have gone to the trouble of preparing this."

"Nah…it was nothing." Leorio said to the celebrant.

"Besides, a picnic's not all that we have for you." As Kurapika said that, someone tapped Gon on the shoulder that made Gon jump in surprise. He heard a giggle and a very familiar voice spoke behind him. "Happy birthday, Gon." He turned around and saw something he never expected, or rather, someone…

"Aunt Mito!" He shouted as he hugged his Mito-san tight. "You…you're here…" Gon could feel his eyes becoming teary. Mito smiled at him and hugged him back. "Of course. Even if you're far away from Whale Island, I won't miss you're birthday, Gon. Thanks to your friends, I made it here."

"Really?" Then Gon turned to the others and bowed. "Thanks guys! Thank you so much!" By now, Gon was already crying. "This…this is the best birthday I ever had…" He said as he wiped his tears away with his hand.

"Oh, c'mon. There's no need to cry. You should be happy because it's your birthday today!" Killua said as he placed his arm over Gon's shoulder. Gon smiled at him widely and the two made a high five. "So…" Gon looked at each of his friends and at his Mito-san. Then a wide grin spread across his face. "Let's eat!" They all laughed and then started to eat the food they've prepared for that day…

_Thanks, minna…I'll always remember this…but as long as you guys are with me…everyday would be special…_ Gon just smiled to himself as he stared at the sky. Yes, indeed…with his friends and his family, everyday would be special…even if it's his birthday or not…

_----Owari_----

"…"

"AHH! KILLUA! GIVE ME BACK MY ICE CREAM!" Gon shouted as he ran after the naughty neko…

_----The End_…_The REAL End_----

* * *

KLAPPY: Yatta! Finished :D…Killua's so naughty, ne? So…what do you think about it, minna? Bad? Good? Please tell me so I know what you'll think. You can say what you want: comments, suggestions, AND flames are accepted. Thank you sooooooooooooo much :)

Sorry for mistakes… ;)


End file.
